


Happiness of Eternity

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Sanma makes an appearance, Yellow Wine is mentioned, afab Master Attendant, master attendant is reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: After the birth of his child, Peking Duck never felt more elated in a long time.----Master Attendant is referred with they/them pronouns and are named Attendant Notte, with Notte being their last name.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)/Reader
Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happiness of Eternity

Happiness of Eternity 

\----

It was a rainy day, yet despite the gloomy atmosphere that the world had decided upon, Peking Duck was rather happy and content with what was happening. 

It had been a few months since his beloved had given birth to his lovely child. The child was named Cain, simply for the fact that the two couldn’t have come up with a better name themselves at the time, though the child does now, only recently, have a middle name, Yi Jun. 

Peking Duck had decided upon the name Yi Jun himself, after finding it a book that he had read. Upon further investigation, he found that the meaning was “joy” and “king”, of which he found fitting for his child. 

Though it was only at home did Peking Duck refer his child as such, at least for now, he did. After all, only Miss Labelle knew, and Attendant Notte’s sister did. 

Peking Duck let out a happy sigh. He was currently sitting in the lounge with Yi Jun, the lounge being mostly vacant save for Sanma, the quiet food soul resting with his cats. Thankfully the child was not allergic to any animal, something of which Peking Duck was thankful. 

Yi Jun was a small child, just as Attendant Notte had said. A whopping 4 and a half pounds at birth, the baby only looks younger than they were, looking almost premature if it were not the fact that they were also rather strong. 

Yi Jun was quietly sleeping on top of Peking Duck’s chest, snoring ever so cutely. Much to Peking Duck’s sadness, the child was almost a carbon copy of him. He had hoped that the child would take on Attendant Notte’s personality, so that it would be a better balance that he had wished for, otherwise it would be a shame that his beloved birthed a literal carbon copy of him. 

Though only time would tell. 

For now, Peking Duck would enjoy the silence and his child. 

\-------

It was a rather difficult predicament Peking Duck had found himself in. His beloved Master Attendant had to go and fight one of the fallen, something of which may require his assistance. He couldn’t ask any of the other pledge food souls for help, for they may also be called upon.

Peking Duck was close with the other pledged food souls, and so in turn, the other pledges were close with Yi Jun. There were only a few of the pledges that Peking Duck was aware of that were likely not to be called upon. 

Though he didn’t like the options. He would have to widen his list if he wanted to find a suitable person to take care of his precious Yi Jun. 

He walked out of the restaurant slash apartment, out to the ‘backyard’ of the building. The so-called ‘backward’ was actually just a small field that led to the forest. There was a small fence to keep the small chickens that they maintained. 

He stood in the middle of the field, enjoying the sun for a few moments. 

“Hello Sir Chicken,” a voice cooed quietly. Peking Duck turned his head to the side, seeing one of the young food souls trying to talk to one of the chickens. It was the lovely Jiuniang who was cooing to the chickens, as they hesitantly walked over to the child. 

Peking Duck pondered for a moment; was it not Yellow Wine and Sake that took care of Jiuniang? Perhaps it would be best to ask them to take care of Yi Jun. 

“Hello Jiuniang.” Peking Duck squatted near the child, though was far enough not to cause the child any distress. Jiuniang was a soft spoken child, from his experience, and she needed time and patience to be able to fully get her thoughts out. 

“Oh…. hello Peking Duck.” Jiuniang looked away, not wanting to look at the adult’s face. 

“How are you faring?”

“I’m… doing well… What about you?”

“Well, I’m looking for someone to take care of Cain,” Peking Duck said, using Yi Jun’s more common name. He was unsure if all of the food souls were aware of his second name. 

“Ah, Master Attendant’s child?” 

Peking Duck had forgotten that not all of the food souls were aware that he was the father. 

“Yes. Do you think that Yellow Wine would be kind enough to take care of them when the others go out to fight?”

Jiuniang seemed to take a moment to think about it- would Yellow Wine be willing to take care of an infant?

“It’s okay if you don’t know, Jiuniang. I’ll ask him when I get a chance.” Peking Duck stood up, dusting off the dirt from his trousers. “Have a pleasant day, Jiuniang.”

“You too…. Peking Duck.”

In the end, Peking Duck had managed to get Yellow Wine to take care of Yi Jun. 

\------

It was winter, and Peking Duck had found something rather peculiar about his child. Yi Jun, being about half a year old already, oh my, how time flies, was sitting on the floor with his father. Peking Duck has his pipe out, though unlit. Yi Jun seemed curious, so Peking Duck had allowed him to play with it under his supervision. 

Attendant Notte was in the restaurant, so it was just Peking Duck and Yi Jun in the lounge. 

Now, what was peculiar was how Yi Jun was handling the pipe. Peking Duck was amused- just how did Yi Jun know how to spin the pipe like he does when in battle? Had Peking Duck spin it aimlessly, and Yi Jun had been observant? 

Nonetheless, it was funny, at least for the moment, to see young Yi Jun spin the pipe. 

Too focused on the moment, neither Peking Duck nor Yi Jun heard the door open, until minutes later when Peking Duck felt a pair of arms drape over his shoulder. Yi Jun, finally noticing who was there, called out to his other parent. 

“Yaya!” Yi Jun lifted his arms, his hands making a grabbing motion. Attendant Notte let out a chuckle, removing their arms from their husband and making their way to their son. 

Attendant Notte lifted up their son, holding him close. Peking Duck may not be able to see it, but he knew that under his beloved’s mask that they were smiling, feeling the warmth of happiness overtake him. It was common sight to behold, seeing Attendant Notte hold their child like this, but it was one that Peking Duck never got tired of. 

“Honey, why does Yi Jun have your pipe?” Attendant Notte asked, using a free hand to take away the pipe from Yi Jun. Yi Jun held tightly onto the pipe, no longer spinning it. 

“Bah!” The child yelled, making an angry face at his parent. 

Peking Duck let out a laugh, finding the situation funny, as his beloved continued to pry the pipe away from their young Yi Jun. 

“I’ll not give it to him next time, my beloved.” Peking Duck gently took away the pipe, earning him a confused look from Yi Jun. 

“Why did he have it to begin with?” There was no hatred in their words, but Peking Duck could feel the slight anger stirring up inside of him. Perhaps it was a bad idea to give Yi Jun the pipe. 

“He was spinning it like I do when in battle,” Peking Duck reached out to Yi Jun, removing the child from their parent, settling the young one into his arms. Yi Jun only babbled at the displacement, looking over to their parent to see their reaction. “Funny, how I spin it a certain way in certain situations, none of which our Yi Jun has ever witnessed, yet here he is, spinning it how I would in those situations.”

Attendant Notte let out a hum, placing their chin onto Peking Duck’s shoulder, peering over to see Yi Jun. Yi Jun let out a high pitched laugh, his infectious smile causing a familiar warmth to take over both of his parents. 

“Do you think that he’ll have the same abilities as you?” Attendant Notte muttered, their words faint yet audible. 

“I’m not sure, my love.” Peking Duck wondered if a child born from a food soul and a human would even have abilities, but considering the fact that Yi Jun was exhibiting signs of knowing how to use his pipe in such a way proved that there may be a chance that Yi Jun, and perhaps those like him, would have innate magical abilities. 

“Maybe he’ll show it differently, y’know.” 

“Perhaps. I suppose we will have to wait and see, my beloved.”

Yi Jun let out another string of babbled words, his parents letting out small bursts of laughter. 

These moments were moments that Peking Duck wanted to last. 

\------

It was springtime, as evident by the flowers blooming in front of the restaurant and the food souls going on more outings, missions, and battles. 

Only a few remained at the restaurant at all times or for long periods, mostly being the M food souls, those who did not need to train or were simply resting, or those who were aiding with the everyday work around the restaurant. 

Peking Duck, while not necessarily falling into the above categories, was there, waiting with Yi Jun in his lap. 

Waiting for what exactly?

Attendant Notte’s sister.

Attendant Notte was busy with making sure everything was going well at the restaurant and food souls, not wanting a single food soul to be unaware of the visit. 

Peking Duck was curious as to how their beloved’s sister would be like. He knew only a few tibbits about his beloved’s life, only knowing that they were raised in a rather odd and uncommon predicament. To what extent to how odd and uncommon, he did not know, only that such predicament led to his beloved being more individualistic than others. 

He noticed early on, before their beloved had even pledged to him, that they were heavily independent, only ever relying on their food souls whenever they deemed necessary. Thankfully, they were more dependent on the other food souls and him to take care of things, such as raising Yi Jun or handling the paperwork of the restaurant. 

Or how Attendant Notte had unconventional ways of handling things, such as alternative solutions that one would not have thought of when confronted with a difficult situation. Though that was one of the qualities that Peking Duck had liked about them. 

“Papa?” Yi Jun called out quietly, grabbing onto his father’s robes tightly. 

“Yes, Yi Jun?” Peking Duck patted his son’s hair. He noticed that it was a lot more fluffier than his, with small curls at the end. He wondered if his beloved had a similar quality. 

“Where Yaya?” Peking Duck smiled at the nickname his son gave to his parent. He was told by his beloved that the name had been a nickname of theirs when they were young, though they never quite elaborated on how the nickname came to be. 

“Yaya is working, Yi Jun. They’re making sure that your aunt is welcomed.”

“Aunt?” Yi Jun’s eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. Did he know who was coming over?

“Yes, your aunt. Yaya’s sister. She’ll be here soon.”

“Yaya!”

Peking Duck chuckled, “Yes, yaya. That is their name, don’t you forget it, my little duckling.” 

Yi Jun laughed cheerfully, clapping their hands loudly in amusement. 

The door creaked open, the sound of footsteps being loud and heard. Yi Jun turned his head to see who had entered. 

It was Attendant Notte in their usual clothing, if not a little nicer, and their sister. 

The woman was taller than Attendant Notte, perhaps a foot taller, practically towering over her older sibling. Her hair was kept short and choppy, swaying with the slightest movement. Her clothing was similar to Cola’s, which made Peking Duck question where the woman and Cola got their clothing. 

“Ah, darling, this is my sister, Nacht.” Attendant Notte gestured to the woman beside them. “Nacht, this is my husband, Peking Duck.”

“So this is the guy you decided to have a kid with, huh?” Nacht walked closer, scrutinizing Peking Duck. It made him uncomfortable to be under such a gaze. 

“Yaya!” Yi Jun cheered, once more making the grabbing motion towards his parent. 

“I’m guessing this is Cain, right?” Nacht looked down at the child, her eyes seeming to have the same sparkle that Yi Jun would have whenever something would please or excite him. 

“Yes, this is our Cain.” Peking Duck moved one of his son’s arms, making it seem like he was waving. 

Nacht’s expression became a bit more sinister looking, her grin showcasing her fangs. “My, my, my dear sibling, it seems like you have caught quite the match.” Nacht then looked back, giving Attendant Notte a wink. 

Now that was rather odd interaction, did all siblings do this? Peking Duck wondered if he were to have another child with the Attendant, would their sibling dynamic be similar to this?

“And you!” Nacht turned to Peking Duck, her sinister grin somehow becoming more devilish, “You better treat them right! Otherwise I’ll skin you alive!”

Peking Duck was taken back by their comment, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, he didn’t need to, as Yi Jun ended up babbling once more, taking the attention away from him

Nacht, as quickly as she made the comment, turned to face Yi Jun. She tugged one side of her lips downwards, the other upwards, creating a comical expression. As intended, it made Yi Jun let out a loud laugh, one that was a near screech. 

Attendant Notte let out a loud sigh, but Peking Duck could feel that their beloved was actually happy. 

“Yo Notte, you got a nice family,” Nacht casually commented. “Mind if I stay?”

“No,” Attendant Notte sighed, “You cannot. You have your own life, Nacht.”

“You know I’m kidding, Notte,” Nacht sing-songed. “Now, sir, child.”

Nacht didn’t even bother to get a confirmation from Peking Duck and gently grabbed Yi Jun, who only giggled in response. Peking Duck stood there, unsure of what to do. Nacht then walked away from the couple, going towards the couch, playing with the child. 

“Don’t mind her,” Attendant Notte leaned towards their husband, “She’s always quite the impulsive person. She’s good with children, so don’t worry.” 

Peking Duck knew he could trust his beloved’s word, though he still felt a little bit of anxiety, of which it took the form of butteries in the stomach. 

Attendant Notte walked in front of him, taking a seat next to their sister. Peking Duck, having no other options besides leaving, took a seat as well, next to his beloved. 

Conversation quickly followed, Attendant Notte and Nacht kept bouncing from topic to topic, with the occasional input from Peking Duck himself. 

Eventually, Yi Jun fell asleep on Nacht, the woman rocking her body back and forth constantly to not wake the child. The volume of her voice lowered, something of which was difficult to do as Attendant Notte often had to remind their sister to keep their voice low. 

The conversation was lively and interesting, Peking Duck had found. It was unexpected to see his beloved carry such a conversation for a long period of time with another person that was not him. He could feel the warmth radiating from his chest due to the pledge between the two. 

He loved the moments like this, where everything was at peace and all was happy. He knew, for a fact, that all was going well.

He hoped for more moments like this, for his beloved truly deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are nice to receive :) 
> 
> I apologize for any mistake, please do point them out if there is any.


End file.
